twentyonepilotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Performances
Twenty One Pilots have performed numerous times at concerts and festivals and on TV. This page and subpages are a chronological timeline of all known appearances by the band. All information was extracted from Myspace, Facebook, Twitter, twentyonepilots.com, fueledbyramen.com and YouTube. Some shows have been only referenced and no firm details have been found and are referred to only as "unknown show". 2009 See all performances in 2009 2009 saw the formation of Twenty One Pilots, an idea conceived by lead singer/songwriter Tyler Joseph who teamed up with two friends, Nick Thomas and Chris Salih. Not many dates from this year are known for the band playing gigs, but it is known that they put on a few shows and took part in a "battle of the bands" contest. 2010 See all performances in 2010 2010 followed the release of their self titled album, and the band performed at multiple venues in Ohio throughout the year. This marked the only full year that the original lineup existed for. 2011 See all performances in 2011 In 2011 the band appeared at several shows as they prepared their second album, Regional at Best. This year saw the departure of founding members Nick Thomas and Chris Salih and the addition of drummer Josh Dun. The band produced a series of videos following their live shows and build up and release of their album. 2011 also saw the band get shut down by police for noise disturbance after playing just one song. In addition to this, Twenty One Pilots also performed for the first time outside of Ohio as they began to gain traction on the music scene. 2012 See all performances in 2012 In 2012 the band appeared several venues across the US, and announced to a hometown crowd at the LC Pavilion, Columbus, Ohio that they had signed to record label Fueled by Ramen. The band released their first music later in the year with an EP and single. 2012 also saw the band perform overseas for the first time with a trip to Japan and South Korea. Twenty One Pilots also joined Neon Trees and Walk The Moon on the Nylon Music Tour through August. On October 27, the band embarked on their first headlining tour called The Mostly November Tour which went through 11 states. 2013 See all performances in 2013 2013 saw the release of the third album and signed debut, Vessel. Ten days after the band started a concert tour series titled Trip for Concerts, with Winter 2013 dates running through to March. In March 2013, the band performed at the first major festival, SXSW. An EP featuring some of these performances was released in Australia. The Spring 2013 Trip for Concerts ran from the end of March through May. In June, the band went to Europe and the UK for the first time and appeared at several festivals throughout the summer. The band joined Fall Out Boy during September on their Save Rock and Roll Arena Tour. The Trip for Concerts resumed in October and ran through December. 2014 See all performances in 2014 In January 2014, Twenty One Pilots joined label mates Paramore on tour in Australia and New Zealand marking the band's first appearance in Oceania. In February the band resumed the Trip for Concerts series with the Winter 2014 leg that ran through Europe. In April, the Spring 2014 leg began and ended on May 18. On April 13, the band appeared in the MTV Movie Awards followed two weeks later on April 28 at Late Night with Seth Meyers. The band played more festivals in June and July and returned to Australia and Asia in August. On September 4 at the LC Pavilion, Twenty One Pilots embarked on their first major headlining world tour, The Quiet is Violent World Tour which ran to the end of November and went through the US, Mexico and Europe. On November 21, the band made their last appearance of the year and took a break to write their fourth studio album Blurryface. 2015 See all performances in 2015 At the start of 2015, Twenty One Pilots made no public appearances as they worked on their next album. This was announced, along with the lead single, in March and in April, the band began performing at concerts and festivals once more. In May-August the band went to Europe, Oceania and Asia, performing material from the new album as well as preparing for the Blurryface World Tour which began on September 8. On August 30, the band appeared on MTV's VMAs as well as Late Night with Seth Meyers on September 14. The North America leg of the Blurryface World Tour lasted throughout September and October before going to Europe in November. Following the tragic events of the Paris terrorist attack on November 13, Twenty One Pilots canceled the three remaining European shows. The band returned to North America and performed at several Holiday events throughout December and appeared on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on December 16. 2016 See all performances in 2016 On January 1 2016, Blurryface Live premiered on Palladia, recorded in Oakland in October 2015. On February 3, Twenty One Pilots resumed the European leg of the Blurryface World Tour before going to Japan and then South America in March. From March 30 to April 11, the Blurrface World Tour ran through Canada and then went on to Australia, completing the almost year long world tour on May 7. On May 31, The Emotional Roadshow World Tour began, with the first leg running through North America, culminating in two sold out nights at Madison Square Garden in New York. 2017 See all performances in 2017 In January 2017, Twenty One Pilots continued Emotional Roadshow World Tour. In June 2017, as a farewell to the Blurryface era, Twenty One Pilots held a Tour De Columbus, five hometown shows in Columbus, Ohio. Two weeks after the last performance on June 25, Twenty One Pilots entered hiatus until July 2018. 2018 See all performances in 2018 Following a year-long hiatus beginning in July 2017, Twenty One Pilots returned to live performances in September 2018, beginning with a special one-off London Show, A Complete Diversion. In October 2018, the band appeared on TV for the first time in over a year with the American Music Awards, before embarking on The Bandito Tour, beginning in the US, and ending the year in Australia and New Zealand. 2019 See all performances in 2019 Twenty One Pilots continued The Bandito Tour in January 2019, embarking on the European leg of the tour which lasted until mid March. Category:Performances Category:Timeline